1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of tag attaching apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,666 to A. R. Bone dated Sep. 17, 1963 discloses a tag attaching apparatus having a slotted needle, a push rod or plunger for driving a bar of a fastener through the needle, a toothed wheel for advancing a fastener assembly, a pivotally mounted knife for severing an attachment which is in register with the needle from the remainder of the fastener assembly, and a hand lever including means for operating the toothed wheel, the knife and the push rod in sequence. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 949,012 to T. Kameya et al dated December 13, 1971 discloses a tag attaching apparatus including a needle, an index wheel, a push rod, a slide, a knife, and a hand lever for actuating the slide. The slide carries the push rod and actuates the pawl that cooperates with the index wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,452 to E. W. Finke dated Mar. 21, 1972 discloses a tag attaching apparatus having a needle, a feed wheel coupled to a ratchet wheel, a push rod, a slide and a hand lever for driving the push rod and the slide, the slide having spaced apart abutments for driving a pawl by means of a pin received in a slot in the slide. When the hand lever is actuated, the push rod and slide are operated. When the pin contacts one end of the slot the tooth of the pawl is driven over a tooth of a ratchet wheel. When the hand lever is released, a return spring causes the pin to engage the other end of the slot, thereby driving the pawl to cause the ratchet and feed wheels to advance the fastener assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,004 to B. Lozio dated Mar. 28, 1972, includes a needle, a push rod, a kinematic mechanism, and a hand lever for driving the push rod and the kinematic mechanism. The kinematic mechanism includes a pivotally mounted pawl cooperable with a ratchet wheel to feed a fastener assembly to the needle and the push rod. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,435 to A. R. Bone dated Sep. 18, 1973 discloses a tag attaching apparatus including a slotted needle, a push rod, a toothed wheel, a toothed member cooperable with the toothed wheel, a slide for driving the push rod and the pawl, gear means for driving the slide, and a hand lever for driving the gear means. When the hand lever is actuated, the push rod drives a bar section of a fastener through the needle. When the hand lever is released, spring means returns the push rod and causes the toothed member to drive the toothed wheel. A release control is provided to pull the pawl away from the teeth of the toothed wheel to permit the fastener assembly to be pulled out of the apparatus.